I'm not Canadia!
by Mr. Newspapers
Summary: In which America is confused for Canada for the first time ever


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hetalia :(**

OoOoOoOoOo

It was a common occurrence for Canada to be confused for his twin brother America. There has been multiple accounts to when someone has accidentally called him "America!" Or "Alfred!"

Canada has gotten used to this, mostly. Who could blame them? They are twins after all, they have very similar features. He just would've thought that the hair, eye color, fashion sense and personality would have given them a hint. But it's all good, he's— as mentioned before —used to this.

But America isn't.

America has never, not even once, been confused for Canada. People glance at him, and automatically know that he's America. The minute he speaks, people don't even need to turn to see that he's America. America has always been known as America, and that'll never change.

Until today.

America stared at the young man in front of him with wide eyes, his mouth full of pancake. He was trying to process what he had just said.

"Waf?" Asked America through the food he was eating.

The young man in front of him had an unchanging smile, gladly repeating himself "Hi Canada, how's your day been?"

America felt the world around him disappear, the sounds around him now sounding muffled. Who was this man? And why the crap was he calling him Canadia?! Who was Canadia again?...oh yeah! His twin— wait, he was just confused for Canadia, his brother, who is Canadia. Has this happened before? America tries to recall a time when he was called anything but America, and all that comes to mind is the names the other countries had called him.

He then started choking on his pancake. The man's smile was quickly replaced by concern, he quickly made a move to pat America on the back.

After choking for a good minute, America quickly turned to him with big watery eyes, his mouth still full of pancake, and wailed out "I'm not Canadia!" Which sounded more like "'m nof Cafafia!"

The man completely ignoring America's comment, handed him coffee. "You should drink this to wash the pancake down" he had a small frown intact, his face still looking concerned.

America simply spits out the pancake unto the table, not fully comprehending the mess he had just made. He stands up with a jolt and stares at the man directly in the eyes. "I'm not Canadia!" He wailed again. He throws his wallet down on his table leaving IHOP in a daze and leaving behind a puzzled man and a few confused customers who have been watching the whole ordeal.

OoOoOoOoOo

America opens the door to the world meeting with a thud. Every nation in the room turned to see where the noise had come from, only to see a panicked looking America.

England, although initially concerned for America, quickly starts yelling at him "you're late you bloody git!"

America ignores him and simply falls into a random chair, staring at seamlessly nothing, he then mutters "I was just confused for Canadia…"

Silence falls unto the room. "Vhat?" Came Germany's confused voice, breaking the short pause of silence.

"I was confused for Canadia." Repeats America. Everyone just stares at him.

"Er...are you alright?" Came England's concerned voice.

"No"

Prussia starts barking out in laughter, clutching his stomach. "Zat is awesome"

"No it's not!" America cries.

"It iz quite funny" agrees France with a smile.

"No it's not!!" America says even louder.

As some countries start to laugh. Others are left to wonder who Canada is. "I do not understand, who is this 'Canadia?' Aru" huffs China.

Meanwhile, Canada has a smirk on his face. He texts his paid actor a quick "thank you" before looking onward at the wailing America. Yes, he thinks with a grin, revenge is sweet.

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Thank you for reading this short story! I was sick while writing this so I'd like to apologize for the crappy writing. And don't worry, America and Canada went out to get McDonald's afterwards. If you see any errors or would like to send me constructive criticism, please let me know!**

 **A review would be appreciated :3**

 **Bye!~**


End file.
